


Letters From Hayate

by hayatefan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Gen, Haiku, Light BDSM, Slice of Life, Suzuka as letter recipient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatefan/pseuds/hayatefan
Summary: "Underage" since the two girls are 16 and I plan a more explicit letter down the line.
Relationships: Yagami Hayate/Tsukimura Suzuka
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Underage" since the two girls are 16 and I plan a more explicit letter down the line.

Year 0072

Dearest Suzuka,

We've all settled in here on Midchilda. My children and I have rented a house in the central area of Cranagan, so Shamal and I can take a short train ride to work. It's expensive! But we have Bureau-officer salaries and only need three bedrooms, including a guest room, so it's fairly affordable. The house is big by Japanese standards -- four stories counting the basement -- but narrow, around 4 meters wide, 10 deep. Much like row houses in Earth cities, I think. I hope to move to something wider, and with more yard, once we've gotten a few rounds of raises.

I had hoped to get Fate and Nanoha to live with us, but they have chosen to live as far me from as possible. ;_; Less melodramatically, they've optimized for Nanoha's commute, since Fate will often be off-planet. She can practically walk to the aerial training grounds, and certainly fly there -- they also found a house right on the edge of the urban flight exclusion zone. Bigger than ours, for a fraction of the price. Such is urban land value.

That exclusion zone is what I hate most at the moment about being here. I worried I was clipping my knights' wings by my choice of location, but they reminded me that they weren't supposed to be flying around Japan much -- though of course we did sneak around at night -- and they're all capable of long distance teleports, to the other side of the planet or even to other worlds.

Cranagan is huge. I don't know if you remember Lindy-san's lectures, but dimensional settlement patterns are odd. It's as if people looked at Earth and thought "South Africa has nice climate and no earthquakes, let's all 300 million of us live there". Not that Midchilda is a parallel Earth, but that's the idea. It totally makes sense in a way, but it also means that we're living in something like Tokyo, and only somewhat denser, but with more than twice the population of all Japan. There are bullet trains just to get across the city!

Vita has been making noises about joining Nanoha as an air combat instructor, which will make for an exciting commute for her. At least it'll be against the usual flow. Or she can teleport far out and fly in. Or get better at precision teleports -- Rein and Shamal are still the masters there.

But when you visit it is probably the people who will strike you; I think you will find the crowds far more diverse than even New York. The humanity of a hundred-ish worlds, separated by or engineered on for thousands of years, are here -- not to mention the occasional familiar, or the more frequent transformed human. I've learned not to assume that someone with real cat ears is a familiar!

Which makes me think of my nocturnal transformations with you, beloved. I hope you'll be able to visit soon.

Xox  
Your mistress of the night sky,  
Hayate


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Suzuka,  
our literary games  
will still continue.

Your gift of sonnets  
I cannot reciprocate  
how about haiku?

Improper haiku  
no seasonal reference  
or is this meta?

Cranagan the huge  
city the size of countries  
capital of worlds.

Yagami's new home  
center of metropolis  
but I still hear birds.

Nanoha and Fate,  
now separated from me,  
my tears fall like rain.

We three, age sixteen,  
living independently,  
Midchilda is nice.

Captain in ground force,  
such rank when I am so young  
still amazes me.

Flaxen-haired Fate-chan,  
Enforcer who guards children,  
Stands stunning in black.

Stubborn Nanoha,  
an air combat instructor,  
flies every day.

Knight-leader Signum,  
for centuries of service,  
now lazes away.

Soft gentle Shamal,  
serving in the hospital,  
killer, now healer.

Angry girl Vita,  
calmer, wiser, not taller,  
seeking employment.

Blue-haired Zafira,  
teaching strike arts to children,  
still my bodyguard.

My true child, Rein,  
my career flies on her wind,  
my secretary.

I miss you greatly.  
Do you still wear my collar?  
I touch you in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two girls met in a library, and we know Hayate reads a lot. I think of them as sharing not just books to read but writing and word games. Yes, Suzuka is supposedly destined to be an engineer; she can do both.
> 
> I've long had this idea that Signum wasn't doing much, thus the "lazes away", making up for centuries of vacation time. On checking the Wikia recently, I see she canonically has various Bureau jobs; it's more that she wasn't teaching the kids in StrikerS. Oops.


End file.
